New Vegas: Tribal Fury
by Dovakaaz
Summary: A remaining survivor from a hostile takeover in Goodsprings, Sunny Smiles is saved by a man of mysterious origin, and learns of a new group of people in the Mojave wasteland, along with their motives and objectives. The mysterious man, named Jack, and Sunny create a good companionship, and learn a little more about each other along the way. (Working description)


The remaining rounds left in her rifle were extremely low. Her leather armor was barely even capable of being worn and equipped. Her leg wound was deep, and her limping steps were slow and painful in each movement. She left a moan of anguish each step, clenching her blood-drenched bullet-wound as she continued, desperately getting away from the threat that attempted to kill her; It was no use however. Her attempts to get away from Goodsprings using the north road were futile, the fiends were coming; She could see them approaching from the distance as she looked back. Two fiends caught up with her and approached her with sadistic grins on their dirt-stained faces, holding dirt-stained energy weapons, probably salvaged from some pre-war storage facility. They didn't seem to want to kill her, otherwise they would've simply shot her dead by now.

The Fiend kicked her on her wound, causing the woman to collapse to the ground, screaming in agony. He began to interrogate the woman while torturing her, "Where's the black-haired bitch, huh?"

She muttered, "...Fuck you."

Aggravating the fiend, he bashes her head with the butt of his gun, repeatedly.

The fiend that accompanied him spoke, "You know what the boss said, Grave. No killing her."

"Hmph. Fine." He eventually stopped beating her.

The woman was nearly unconscious, with due to her vicious beating, then suddenly, something unexpected happened.

One fiend turned his attention to a single figure in the distance and pointed it out to his partner, "Hey, do you see that?"

"What?" He asked.

A bullet, definitely not a stray one, flew directly into the fiends chest, hitting him like the sting of a full-grown cazador. He fell to the ground, surprising his comrade. He immediately tried run from where the bullet came from, but it was too late. Another bullet was fired, piercing the other fiend directly in the head. He died before his lifeless body even hit the ground.

The woman was nearly about to lose consciousness, probably from her beating, and probably due to her loss of blood. The figure from the distance slowly got closer to her. As she fully lost consciousness, she saw a figure of a man, holding a scoped rifle. Then her eyesight faded.

The next thing she remembered, she woke up. Her eyes slowly opened, and her body barely functioned, She lifted only her head and neck to see where she was at the time; She saw that she was in a dark place, only being lit by a fire barrel, She could hear the sound of a backpack being rummaged through, and she could smell dank sewage.

She suddenly heard a voice. "Go back to sleep. You need the rest."

She slowly turned her head to see a man, sitting on the ground looking through a bag. Wanting answers, She struggled to speak, "Who... who are you?"

It was dark, so it was difficult to see his face, but what she could see was that he turned his head to her. He said, "The man making attempts to save your life. Now, go back to sleep, woman."

Afraid of her unknown whereabouts, she forced herself to regain her own consciousness, and learned where she was; She was in the sewers, in a main pipeline near a ladder, secluded from the outside. She looked at herself, to see her leg wound wrapped in a bandage.

The man continued to look at her. "Hm. You're a strong woman. Can you walk?"

She tried to get up on her feet. She had the ability to walk, but walking was probably all she could do, rather than run.

"Good. So, I picked you up on your way out of Goodsprings. What's going on over there?"

The woman seemed as if she didn't want to remember, let alone speak of what happened. "It's been destroyed."

"What?!" The man sounded heavily surprised, and with good reason.

"Fiends... They took over."

The silhouetted man got up and and approached her, making it clearer to see him thanks to the fire barrel; A man in modified clothing stood before me. he wore a pair of blue jeans and a gray hoodie, but the jeans were torn from the bottom, showing his is legs and feet, which were completely bare. The sleeves on his hoodie were slightly torn, and he wore fingerless leather gloves on his hands. His face and exposed skin was the most unique thing about him however; His skin beared tattoos of mysterious symbols, especially his face, covered with markings that cover up a good percentage of his face. The woman had no doubts, she assumed that he had to be a tribal. The man grabbed the woman's hand firmly. "You're coming with me, understand?"

"I don't exactly have anywhere else to go. You just better not be some evil bastard."

"I'm not. By the way, what's your name?"

"Sunny... Sunny smiles."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jack. Coyote Jack." He shook the hand he was holding, and released it. He went to the bags he left on the ground, repacked them in, holding Sunny's gun. He wrapped the bag around his arm, carrying it and waved as Sunny, saying, "Follow me."

He walked off, navigating the sewers and Sunny followed along. The man spoke while maneuvering through the waterways, "So Sunny, Was Goodsprings a favorable town?"

"...It was my home." Sunny said, bleakly.

"Oh... My deepest apologies..."

"Don't bother, it wont change anything."

"It's quite obligatory, Milady. You must have lost a lot of important people there."

She was definitely concerned about the remains of her home, but at the moment, the one in front of her was more important. She began asking him about himself, "Where are you from?"

"Why?"

"Judging by the way you look, you're a tribal right?"

"Yes."

"But your accent... you sound like a..."

"I've been taught english by a specific group of warriors."

Her suspicions began to rise, "Yeah, well if the 'warriors' you're talking about are the same ones I'm thinking about, then I refuse to have any form of association with you."

"Don't be like that, were almost there."

Sunny took a look around the bleak darkness. "Around where? We've been walking around aimlessly for at least 5 minutes."

Suddenly, other footsteps from multiple people were heard from the darkness ahead of the duo. Then, the sound of a whistle was heard from afar before them in the pipe-way.

Sunny, not being able to see into the darkness ahead quickly asked, "Where's my gun?"

Jack did not respond to her, he merely whistled back into the dark. There was silence after that, and then the footsteps heard coming closer. Five armed men and women came approaching from the darkness before the two, all dressed in the same modified clothing as Jack, and they all beared the same tattoos as well.

One of the presumed tribals spoke to Jack, pointing his gun at Sunny, "Who is she?"

"This is our new acquaintance, and she hails from the town you sent me to scout. Goodsprings has been destroyed."

The group of tribals were surprised by the revelation. One of the men spoke, "What do we do?"

"I'm not sure, but for now, We have to go back to Underpost. Let's go, everyone."

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the supposed place they were heading for; Underhold. It was a center area of the sewer system a place that wasn't fit for life to survive properly, but then again, what's a proper one in a wasteland? It's no unique thing that men and women have taken refuge in an underground system, plenty of places have had the same circumstances, such as The Thorn near Vegas, and the fabled Brotherhood of Steel bunkers. The uniqueness of this system, was the people that resided there. Tribals, Men and women of all ages, walked and and resided here, numbering up to over fifty people. Sunny looked around, gazing at all the figures visible, thanks to the barrels filled with flames; it must have been an incredible sight for her. The men and women stared right back at her, stopping what they were doing just to give her a blank glare. It eventually grew mostly quiet in the entire Underhold.

"Unbelievable..." Sunny muttered.

One of the tribals, and older one, approached, staring at her. Confused and startled, along with the majority of everyone shouted in a form of broken english, "Who be this owslandr?"

Sunny developed a confused look.

Jack spoke, "Calm yourself, Elder. She's treads with me."

One of the tribals near Sunny spoke, "You know for a fact that Igasho will not be happy with this, Coyotes."

Jack responded, "Well he will merely have to deal with it."

"Who is the person you're talking about?"

"Dont worry about it, I'll explain everything after I take care of Igasho."

The men and women of the system began to crowd and group up, surrounding the 7 people that have arrived from one of the exits. Of course, their attention is directed at Sunny.

A man, wearing full blown tribal armor, muscles through the crowd. He is large and muscular, bearing more tattoos than the average dweller here, and bears a Horse-shaped war club strapped to his hip. He gives off a glare at Sunny. Not a confused one, a threatening one. He grabbed his war club and pointed it at Sunny, approaching her. He screams, "Who brought her here?!"

Jack closed his eyes in an uncaring manner a raised his hand. "That would be me."

"Walks-with-Coyotes, you damned fool!" He approached Jack in a threatening manner.

Jack opened his eyes back up, and looked up to him, due to his tallness. He looked him back in the eyes, and crossed his arms. He appeared to not be threatened by him at all. "Shut your mouth, Igasho. Something terrible has happened, and we need this woman for answers."

"I dont care what happened! I made it a rule that we shall never bring an outsider to our refuge!"

"And we, said that we created an order of leaders, so we could all approve one anothers rules. That one was still being discussed, and it has not past, so for all I care, you can go to hell."

He balled up his fist in anger. "What happened that is so important, Walks-with-Coyotes?"

"The town south of here, Goodsprings? It's been destroyed by an evil entity."

The crowding people gasped and spoke to one another.

"Now, if you're done pretending you lead everyone, we have to ask this woman questions." He looked to Sunny. "Follow me." He then looked back at Igasho. "Go get Kohana, and Swift-Paw, and the elders and tell them to go to the Private Room."

Moments later, the commoners of the area scattered, going back to their daily activities, and Sunny and Jack were in the so called "Private Room". It didn't look any different from any of the other place, it was just a secluded room, with no proper furniture, but four makeshift mats, surrounding a larger mat.

Igasho entered the room, along with four other people, two men and two women, who are, of course tribals. They all immediately sat the makeshift mats, and look at Jack expectantly. Jack nodded and sat at the last spot. Sunny concluded that the "private room" was a meeting room.

"Alright Coyotes, you've some explaining to do." The woman said in an ill-understandable attempt at english.


End file.
